Qué tal si
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: Tenten era su amiga, la misma que esa tarde le había expresado sobre aquellos nuevos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella.


**Qué tal si**

* * *

No supo el por qué, ni el cómo, pero por una cortísima fracción de segundo pudo sentir como su propio pulso se aceleró de un momento a otro, y detuvo al tiempo que sus ojos se quedaban prendidos en un punto vago del horizonte y sus oídos captaban las simples palabras que le decían.

Los ocho pares de alas doradas que volaron sobre su cabeza pasaron completamente desapercibidos. Nunca los hubiera visto venir de todas formas.

Al fondo, los últimos rayos de sol se iban apagando lentamente, dándole al cielo pintas de los más variados colores.

La brisa fresca de la primavera agitó levemente los mechones oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro, y por una cortísima fracción de segundo le pareció que era una tarde agradable.

Por una muy cortísima fracción de segundo.

-Olvida lo que dije –dijo una femenina voz muy cerca de su oreja, reprimiendo una risa contagiosa -. Como si te importara –finalizó con un suspiro mientras se echaba sobre el verde pasto.

Las ramas sobre su cabeza se movieron a causa del viento, y sus platinados ojos reflejaron las diferentes sombras que aquel viejo roble formaba con la oscilación de sus hojas.

La joven kunoichi resopló a su lado, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como cerraba sus cansados ojos castaños. El silencio volvió a incorporarse en el lugar, formando espesas brumas de incomodidad y ansiedad; brumas que solo el joven Hyuga las estaba recibiendo, pues la expresión apacible del rostro de Tenten no cambió en ningún momento.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando por fin tuvo la certeza de que podía girar su rostro solo lo justo para poder verla sin el riesgo de ser descubierto.

No vio nada diferente.

Los mismos párpados cerrados y delineados por unas finas pestañas oscuras. Las mismas mejillas bronceadas por horas de duro entrenamiento bajo el sol. Los mismos pálidos labios formando una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. La misma nariz que se arrugaba ligeramente cuando tenía uno esos pequeños ataques de coraje. Ella era la misma. Pero eran esos pequeños detalles que todos los días le pasaban desapercibidos los que ahora le parecían tan… significativos.

Incluso ¿especiales, tal vez?

Retiró rápidamente su mirada y la centró en el horizonte, donde el sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas. Por un momento estuvo tentado a volver a mirarla, pero reprimió esa extraña ansía con su lógico razonamiento, o con lo poco que le quedaba. Respiró silenciosa y profundamente y trató de concentrar su mente, de pensar en cosas más importantes como la larguísima lista de técnicas que aún le faltaba por perfeccionar, asuntos del clan Hyuga –en el que finalmente parecía sentir que encajaba – o en el próximo examen Jounin que tendría lugar en los próximos meses y por el cual se estaba preparando duramente.

Pero a donde quiera que mirara, todos los caminos lo llevaban hacia Tenten.

Y la pequeña charla –o revelación, que sería la mejor definición ya que Neji no dijo una sola palabra– que tuvieron.

No pudo contener el impulso de fruncir el ceño y, aun con los ojos cerrados, recordó las pocas palabras que la adolescente dijo tan despreocupadamente. Cada sílaba resonó en su cabeza como un fuerte tambor, y lo peor era que no podía despegárseles de la mente.

Si bien era más que cierto que Tenten podía ser llamada, junto con Lee, los primeros y verdaderos amigos de Neji, nunca en toda su vida hubiera imaginado formar un lazo tan fuerte como el que compartía con la kunoichi experta en armas.

Al contrario de la creencia popular, Tenten era más que solo el simple saco de boxeo de Hyuga Neji. Era mucho más que eso. Era su compañera de combate, la que aguantaba que sus propias armas fueran arrojadas sin consideración, algunas directamente hacia ella, en cada jornada de entrenamiento del equipo Gai. La que soportaba de vez en cuando recibir el golpe del Juken en varios de sus puntos de chakra, a veces cerrándolos e impidiéndole seguir entrenando. Era su camarada de equipo, la que siempre estaba en alerta para guardar su espalda. La que se preocupada de que nadie pudiera sorprender a Neji desprevenido desde su punto ciego en cada misión.

Era su amiga, la que soportaba sus fluctuantes cambios de humor y siempre lo recibía todas las mañanas con el mejor ánimo para entrenar. La misma que no se dejaba intimidar por su mirada o su fuerza, y siempre buscaba una manera de sermonearlo por su forma de ser tan "Neji", como sus mismas palabras le dijeron una vez. La misma en la que podía confiar su seguridad y saber instintivamente que no le fallaría.

La misma que, confiando ciegamente en él, al igual que él lo hacía en ella –a pesar que nunca lo admitiría a nadie – le había expresado sobre aquellos nuevos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella.

Parecía ser una tarde agradable.

-Solo no le digas a nadie, en especial a Lee –dijo de nuevo la voz de Tenten, rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo la ola de pensamientos que surcaban por la cabeza del genio Hyuga.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – fue la monótona respuesta que le dio.

-Ya sé que no lo harías, es solo que… - Neji, al no escuchar la respuesta completa, abrió sus ojos levemente para verla por el rabillo del ojo.

Tenten seguía recostada sobre el césped, con sus manos detrás de su nuca haciendo de soporte, sus ojos perdidos en las anaranjadas nubes del cielo y un ligero sonrojo, casi imperceptible, en sus mejillas.

Se quedaron en silencio, el tiempo que tardo el sol en finalmente ocultarse detrás de las montañas y dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Se puso de pie, indicando que ya era tiempo de irse y esperó para escuchar el sonido de la hierba quebrarse bajo los pies de Tenten, imitándolo.

El camino se hizo más largo de lo que en realidad era y Neji no veía la hora de estar en su habitación y poder meditar en paz, si es que eso era posible. Caminaron con la misma omisión de palabras en dirección al apartamento donde vivía la joven y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Hyuga Neji se sintió incómodo con el silencio.

Una vez ya en la puerta pasaría lo de costumbre. Se despedirían, recordándose la próxima hora y lugar de entrenamiento, y Neji se iría caminando directo a la residencia Hyuga.

Hoy no fue así.

Tenten atravesó del portal del pequeño edifico, sin girarse a mirar a Neji, y fue directo a las escaleras. Solo fue antes de subir el primer escalón que dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, sin ver directamente los pálidos ojos del Hyuga.

-Esa conversación nunca sucedió –dijo animadamente, y le ofreció una de sus características sonrisas.

Neji solo asintió.

Siguió su camino, esta vez un poco más ligero de la inexplicable tensión que había sentido antes. Su cerebro aun no digería bien lo que había pasado, desde el momento de la conversación con Tenten bajo aquel roble hasta lo agradable que se sintió el ver una de las tan características sonrisas de su amiga. Varias dudas y preguntas seguirían perturbando su fino equilibrio durante el resto de la noche.

Pero una cosa si era más que cierta. A Tenten le gustaba Rock Lee, y a Hyuga Neji no le estaba agradando tanto esa idea.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Un poco de _angst_ no le hace mal a nadie, ¿verdad? Tomen esto como un spin off de mi otro fic, _Impulso de sangre a la cabeza, _teniendo lugar unos años antes.

Me despido, esperando sus comentarios.


End file.
